


Origins - カラスの堕天使 - Karasuno Datenshi

by RikuNghts



Series: Karasuno Datenshi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Historical, Brothel AU, Courtesans, Feudal Japan era or something like it, First Time, Kagema, M/M, Multi, Pleasure District
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuNghts/pseuds/RikuNghts
Summary: A spin-off of the Karasuno Datenshi story, this series focuses on the origins and meetings of the key players in the other fic. Meet the courtesans as they make the decisions that lead them to become kagema. Meet the clients as they first stumble upon Karasuno Datenshi and find love.Or; Sugawara and Sawamura run a pleasure house and each of the courtesans finds their way to Karasuno Datenshi, a safe haven among the pleasure houses in Sendai.Tags and relationships will be added as they appear. It's not necessary to read the other fic, but it might make more sense to read that first.





	Origins - カラスの堕天使 - Karasuno Datenshi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fic is happening because Mandi made a comment over on my other story, and it spiraled from there. My goal for this story is to focus on the origins of each courtesan, owner, or client. I also want to portray the first meetings between clients, as relationships are already established in the other fic. 
> 
> Another note" I have done a lot of research for this story, and as such I've used a lot of Japanese words to try to paint as accurate a picture I can. The story is set around feudal Japan though I'm not sure exactly when. A glossary has been provided at the end for Japanese words, which are in italics, and are in the order they appear in the story. Also, please be advised this story WILL be explicit, and it hits that mark right off the bat. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated! This story will be slower to update because the chapters are longer.

 

Tsukishima looked around the room at the other courtesans residing in the old, weather building. He was the tallest by several centimeters, and he wondered how exactly he would fit into such an establishment of smaller, more traditionally beautiful young men.

 

The pleasure quarters had always attracted much attention. As the second son of a relatively poor merchant class family, Tsukishima had little prospects for his future. He was smart, though, and managed to obtain an education far above what his parents had managed. His older brother had taught him to read, and he read every scrap of paper he could get his hands on. After befriending local artisans, peasants, and even the older ronin that lived in the area, Tsukishima had charmed his way through an education.

 

Even though it wasn’t traditional and nowhere near as accomplished as other classes, Tsukishima was proud of his background. He was as widely read as he could be, and he could talk about politics with the local samurai. He was familiar enough with the arts to talk about them, and he had even been given lessons on ikebana and hanakotoba by older women in the neighborhood.

 

With that background, when Tsukishima reached the age of majority, he decided the only chance for him to rise above his station, continue his education, and make a name for himself was to become a  _ kagema _  at a teahouse.

 

He didn’t want to be an actor on a stage, but he had watched many tea ceremonies performed. One of the older women in his neighborhood had been an  _ oiran _  and delighted in showing off her skills, though her hands trembled with age.

 

The first two such places Tsukishima had visited had rejected him. The first had laughed at his height and his long, awkward limbs. The second had eyed him critically, turning him this way and that, asking him questions about a variety of subjects before sending him away. He was not to be discouraged, though.

 

Surely there was some place he would be wanted.

 

One of the buildings in the pleasure quarter seemed older than the others. It was in a quieter section, and in the daytime it looked like a regular  _ machiya _ , with the wooden slats of the ground floor decorating the building. A small sign to the side of the door implied that it was, in fact, an  _ ageya _ , a pleasure house, that housed  _ kagema _ .

 

“Karasuno Datenshi,” Tsukishima said softly to himself as he read the kanji just above the door. Maybe this time they would take him seriously.

 

The inside of the building was unassuming compared to the others. Were it not for the sign outside, Tsukishima would have mistaken the building for someone’s personal home. He glanced around at the entrance as soft footsteps padded his way.

 

“I’m sorry, but we do not open until later in the evening,” a man said with a gentle smile. He was young, but his nearly silver hair gave him a strange, almost angelic look. “If you come back in a few hours, we will be ready.” Tsukishima cleared his throat.

 

“Ah, no. I’m not actually here for that… well… I suppose I am in a way. I was hoping… you see…” How exactly had he worded it before?

 

“Oh,” the man said, stepping closer and looking Tsukishima up and down. “You’re looking for a position?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He smiled again, putting Tsukishima at ease. This man wouldn’t laugh at him, even if he did turn him away. “Please, come in. My name is Sugawara Koushi.”

 

“Tsukishima Kei.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you. Join me for some tea?”

 

~~~

 

He hadn’t expected to be taken on so soon, but as Sugawara had explained, one of the older  _ kagema _  had retired and moved to live with his favorite client.

 

“I don’t know if it’s common elsewhere,” he said as he showed him the gardens, “but it seems to have become routine here.”

 

“How many others?”

 

“Oh, I can’t be sure, but there were a few before me.”

 

“You?”

 

Sugawara smiled. “Yes. I worked here as a  _ kagema _ . I met Sawamura-san several years ago and…” he flushed and waved a hand. “When the former owner decided to retire, I was selected to run the building, and Sawamura purchased it. We live here with the others, though our quarters are private.”

 

Tsukishima wondered what would drive a man to purchase and run a tea house specializing in young men when his partner had worked in the same building.

 

“Do you still…?”

 

“No, not for years. We manage the facilities and maintain the grounds, mostly. Make sure the staff are safe and cared for.”

 

With the tour concluded, he met the others. There were several staff members that cleaned and worked in the kitchen, as well as a handful of young men in charge of assisting the  _ kagema _ . One stared up at Tsukishima with wide eyes and freckles spattered across his cheeks and nose.

 

“This is Yamaguchi Tadashi. He came to us last week, so the two of you are the newest members of our house. He’s still learning, so please be patient with him. Yamaguchi, the same to you.”

 

“Yes, Sugawara-san.”

 

Yamaguchi trailed after them as he met the other  _ kagema _ . One of them was older and seemed to be ready to retire. He looked at Tsukishima as if bored and then walked away. The others watched him go and then eyed the newcomer critically. One, the shortest, bounced up to him, a ball of energy.

 

“Nishinoya Yuu, nice to meet you!” he said, his enthusiasm overwhelming. The other two men looked exasperated by him.

 

“Noya-san, please keep your voice down,” one said. He looked vaguely similar to the man at his side and he wondered if they were brothers, but the introduction disabused him of that notion. “Akaashi Keiji, and this is Iwaizumi Hajime. You’ll get used to Noya-san. He’s...energetic.”

 

“That’s the way they like me!” the shorter man crowed.

 

Over the next several weeks, Tsukishima settled into his new role in the pleasure house. He found his personality fit well with Akaashi, and the two of them became friendly. He also struck up a friendship with the newest staff member, Yamaguchi, who had a cheerful disposition but wasn’t loud like Nishinoya.

 

After a month of training in the various services Karasuno Datenshi provided, Sugawara approached Tsukishima and asked for him to join him in the courtyard.

 

The interior garden had quickly become one of Tsukishima’s favorite places, and he often spent his free time reading in silence. Taking a seat next to the silver-haired man, they enjoyed several moments of quiet.

 

“How are you finding your time here?” Sugawara finally asked.

 

“It’s pleasant. I enjoy the work,” he admitted.

 

“It seems you have a few clients that come back to visit you frequently.”

 

“For the tea ceremony,” Tsukishima added, licking his lips, which were suddenly dry.

 

“Yes, but for you as well. One of them has specifically asked for you. For tomorrow evening. For the night.”

 

“Ah…”

 

This was it. This was what he wanted, wasn’t it? So why was he suddenly so nervous?

 

“Is something the matter?”

 

“I’ve… I’ve never…”

 

“I know.” Sugawara laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. “See Akaashi. He can help you.” Tsukishima looked up, startled. “I trust Akaashi. I’ve already told him. He’ll be waiting for you in his room this evening.”

 

Patting his shoulder he stood and left Tsukishima alone in the garden to worry about his evening.

 

~~~

 

Tsukishima hesitated outside of Akaashi’s door, just across the hall from his own. He reached up a finger to scratch quietly at it, but was interrupted when the man slid the screen open before he had the chance.

 

“Come in,” he said softly and moved aside for Tsukishima. The room was styled similarly to Tsukishima’s with a slight variation in decor. There were a few more objects and works of art, likely gifts from wealthier clients. “Tomorrow doesn’t have to be difficult. Sugawara has asked me to instruct you on what to expect. I’m familiar with your client, so you will be fine.”

 

“You sound so confident,” Tsukishima couldn’t help but huff and the man turned and offered him a rare smile.

 

“I’ve been doing this for awhile now.” He pushed the covers from the futon and gestured for Tsukishima to join him. “You’ve never been with a man at all?”

 

Tsukishima felt the color rise in his cheeks. “No.”

 

“Come here.” He took his hand and tugged him closer, pressing their bodies together. Tsukishima looked down at him and the smaller man wrapped an arm around the back of his neck and pulled him closer. “Your height won’t matter much when you’re lying down. But don’t make the client stretch to kiss you. They don’t usually like it.”

 

“Noted.” Tsukishima ducked his head and Akaashi threaded fingers through the short blond strands. His heart was racing and he was sure Akaashi could feel it through their thin  _ yukata _ .

 

The lips that pressed against his were experienced. They nipped and licked and sucked at his lips until Tsukishima had opened his mouth, panting. Tongues sliding together, he let out a soft groan and reached for Akaashi’s hips to steady himself.

 

“That’s it,” Akaashi whispered. “You can make some noise. They like that.”

 

They continued to kiss for several minutes until Tsukishima was forced to pull away to catch his breath.

 

“You’re a fast learner. Good.” His hands tugged at the  _ obi _  and soon had Tsukishima standing bare before him. “Undress me. You’ll learn what your client likes as you get to know them. Each one is different. Some prefer to keep most of their clothing on. Others will not. Some like to be slow when removing clothing, others don’t. Some will expect you to undress yourself, others will require you to stand still. Most are vocal about their preferences the first time.”

 

“And tomorrow?”

 

“He will undress you quickly and then have you undress him. “You should take care with his clothing and set it aside neatly.”

 

“And after?”

 

“He will dress himself, but you should always offer assistance.”

 

Tsukishima nodded, his hands untying the simple knot in the  _ obi _ . It dropped to the floor quietly and he moved on to the ties holding the  _ yukata _  closed. Akaashi hummed quietly as he slid the thin garment from his shoulders and took care to place it neatly on the table. He turned to face the man and tried not to hide behind his hands as Akaashi looked him up and down.

 

“You’re very lean,” he noted. “You should eat more.”

 

Tsukishima huffed and rolled his eyes, the tension breaking as Akaashi tugged him back to the futon. Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss and Tsukishima couldn’t help the moans pulled from deep in his chest. The feel of Akaashi’s slim but muscular body against his aroused him, and he pressed his hardening cock into his hip.

 

“Lie down,” Akaashi instructed, just as aroused as Tsukishima was. He did as instructed, following Akaashi as he removed a small vial from his  _ tansu _  and joined him on the futon.

 

“There are a variety of positions you will learn over time. Face to face is much more intimate, though most seem to prefer on hands and knees. Tomorrow likes it that way, so that’s what we’ll do tonight.” Akaashi leaned over him and kissed him deeply. His body pressed into Tsukishima’s, and he tried to wrap his arms around him to hold him there.

 

“Ah, tonight is about instruction.” He nipped his bottom lip and Tsukishima hissed out in pain. “We can have our own fun another time.”

 

His eyes widened at that. “We’re allowed?”

 

“Yes. Sugawara-san doesn’t mind. There are some clients who will pay extra for two of us just to watch.”

 

“Have you ever…?”

 

“Yes. With Iwaizumi.”

 

The conversation ended after that, with Akaashi urging Tsukishima onto his hands at knees. He quickly learned it was easier to maintain the position by dropping to his elbows, and he supported himself on his forearms.

 

“Good,” Akaashi said quietly once he settled.

 

Tsukishima was intensely aware of every sound and smell in the room. The rich scent of sandalwood suffused the room. The sound of a vial opening caught his attention, and then another scent hit his nose.

 

“Be still and don’t tense,” Akaashi instructed. He placed one hand on the small of Tsukishima’s back. The other hand teased down his most intimate of places and he winced, his face heating in embarrassment. He wanted this, though. He could do this.

 

A slick finger prodded at his entrance and gently pushed. Tsukishima was aware of Akaashi murmuring something, but he couldn’t hear over the roaring of blood in his ears. He bit into the fabric of the futon and stifled a cry as the first finger was joined by a second. The hand on his back rubbed gently in soothing circles, and then those fingers curled and lit his body on fire.

 

“Ah!” Tsukishima cried, his head tossed back.

 

“There it is,” Akaashi said, sounding amused. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

 

“Y-yes,” he stammered as Akaashi rubbed at that spot over and over. He hardly noticed when a third finger was added. The tension built and his legs shook slightly as Akaashi kept up the relentless pressure. He felt ready to burst when the fingers disappeared. He mourned their loss, but it was quickly replaced by something larger and hotter.

 

“Try to stay relaxed,” Akaashi murmured. He reached a hand around and grasped Tsukishima’s cock and ran his fingers around the sensitive skin. When Tsukishima began to pant, he pressed forward, the head of his own cock slipping inside.

 

Tsukishima cried out again, trying to stay relaxed, but the intrusion was painful. Akaashi froze and dropped his head, pressing kisses and little flicks of his tongue against the back of his neck. “It gets easier,” he said and waited for Tsukishima to relax. The moment he did, he pushed forward the rest of the way.

 

He could feel his sharp hip bones pressed against his ass, and Tsukishima glanced back over his shoulder. Akaashi had beads of sweat dripping down his face, and his chest was flushed read. The sight alone was almost enough to undo him.

 

“I’m going to move now,” Akaashi said, settling one hand against his lower back and grasping his hip with the other.

 

The pace he set was slow at first, and it allowed Tsukishima time to get used to the feeling of being invaded over and over. While strange at first, and painful, the pain faded and was replaced by a slow building pleasure that burned low in the pit of his stomach. The pace quickened and the air was filled with sharps slaps of skin, Akaashi’s breathy moans and Tsukishima’s cries.

 

He didn’t last as long as he thought he would. Once Akaashi’s attention returned to him and stroked him firmly, he came, his back arching towards the other  _ kagema _ . Akaashi kept his brutal pace for a while longer before he let out of a final soft moan and froze.

 

Afterwards, Tsukishima wanted to lie on the futon forever. His body was sore but the high from his orgasm left him feeling light. He smiled at Akaashi who returned it fondly.

 

“Some will want to relax with you after, others will leave right away.”

 

“Mm… What do you prefer?”

 

“Depends on the person,” Akaashi said. He kissed Tsukishima’s shoulder and pulled him to a sitting position. “Come. I’ll show you how to clean up.”

 

~~~

 

Tsukishima was grateful his first time was with Akaashi. The other man had shown him what was expected of him yet made it pleasurable. Had his first time been with a client instead, Tsukishima might have run for the hills immediately afterward. Logistically he knew sex could be painful, especially if not done right, but had it been the first experience he didn’t know if he could have gone through with being a  _ kagema _  for long. Knowing that others, like Akaashi, would be more considerate made it bearable.

 

His first client didn’t have the finesse Akaashi had had. He didn’t take any time for preparation and Tsukishima had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in pain. The man was too eager, but thankfully did not last long. Tsukishima stifled the cries by biting the futon beneath him. When the man finished, he stroked along Tsukishima’s side. He decided he liked that, and remembered to give attention to the man. When he curled into him, he chuckled.

 

“That was well worth the wait.”

 

“You waited?”

 

“Mmm... Sugawara-san insisted. He said you were still learning. I’d like to see you again.”

 

“I’d enjoy that,” Tsukishima said, trying for coy and failing miserably. The man laughed and gave his backside a light pat.

 

“Don’t try to be something you’re not. I picked you for a reason. I like your attitude.”

 

When Tsukishima offered to help the man dress, he turned him down just as Akaashi said he would. He didn’t stay much longer, though he drank a cup of the cooled tea that had been left in the room, and then left Tsukishima on his own.

 

Moments later a light scratch on the screen caught his attention and he picked his head up. Akaashi stood at the threshold, eyeing him critically.

 

“Well?”

 

“It was like you said. For the most part.”

 

“Good. It’ll get easier each time.”

  
Tsukishima nodded and then stood to clean himself. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but there were still some things left to be done. He would sleep when he was finished, and he would sleep as long as possible the next morning. He’d had his first client. He could do this. Becoming a  _ kagema _  and coming to Karasuno Datenshi had been the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary: 
> 
> ikebana: Japanese art of flower arranging 
> 
> hanakotoba: the language of flowers 
> 
> oiran: a woman who works in the pleasure districts as an entertainer and, historically, a prostitute as well
> 
> kagema: a male prostitute (but for the sake of this story, they are higher class, like the oiran or tayu of the period)
> 
> machiya: traditional wooden townhouse
> 
> ageya: a pleasure house 
> 
> yukata: casual summer kimono, lightweight 
> 
> obi: sash worn around the kimono or yukata, it comes in different widths depending on gender or occasion 
> 
> tansu: a chest or cupboard made of wood with many drawers and/or doors


End file.
